


Love knows no bounds

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Incest, M/M, bisexual ross, jealous ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an angry rampage at aaron ross starts to wander what bothers him so much<br/>Is he jealous ? And starts asking questions leading to a revelation that shakes the whole Barton clan , my take on how fin ross become a couple set after Finns one night stand with aaron in 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. almost caught

**Author's Note:**

> I don't overly ship finnross personally but I don't hate them I suppose there just not otp standard for me but I know lots of my fellow robroners are so this is for you !

Ross stormed over to the garage and shoved aaron against a car 

"You think your clever do you ? Sleeping with finn" ross growled 

"Aww have I broke his heart" aaron teases not because he hates finn but just wanted to wind up ross 

"Using him to get to me ?" Ross said half questioning 

"You have a high opinion of yourself , no i liked finn" 

liked ? He thought not like phew he took a breath of relief before leaving to go see his favourite brother 

He walked into his house and kissed finn on the top of the head unusually 

"What did you do that for" finn said smiling with a very subtle blush 

"Just did" ross smiled

"Oh no what have you done" finn chimes have heartedly

"Relax" ross smiles pouring some wine

And so he does and accepts the wine 

as finn had fallen asleep after the wine, ross didn't realise that he was staring at his brother with happy smile on his lips He was back where he belonged , with him

Suddenly realised why was he so angry with aaron , was he jealous , could he imagine being with finn. 

He had still smiled and stroked the hair out of Finns face 

Ross had never really thought about what he was he just slept with who he fancied   
But he knew one thing , it Should be wrong to feel like this about his brother but he didn't finn , wasn't his brother , pete was his brother , Adam was like a brother , finn   
He'd always been different ,THEY'D always been different . 

Ok so maybe he did fancy finn when he thought about it , he COULD imagine being with finn and he wouldn't break his heart like aaron did , he had to think though   
Much to his aching pain in his body , did finn think about them like that ? 

And so over the next few weeks he tried getting closer to finn bonding , flirting .

Finn had always known they were different him and ross and had gone slightly red he had to admit it was flattering to hear ross say such things and he was scared to admit he was starting to like his brother as more than just a brother , he knows he shouldn't because it's wrong and he's his brother and ross is straight .....but he did and he couldn't help but wander what if ?

A week later ross had been joking around with finn on the sofa after watching a movie when he started tickling him it was only as he slowed down and finn got a serious expression on his face , he knew then that finn felt the same.

And so ross launched his lips onto Finns making him fall back onto the sofa as ross inserted his tongue , this felt good , more than good , bloody amazing it just felt so right. 

Finn whimpered softly into it enjoying the feel of his brothers surprisingly soft lips

When ross pulled away gently finn was still relishing the kiss with his eyes closed before opening to see a small smiled ross looking at him , he sat up

"What was that" 

Ross frowned "sorry , yeah I shouldn't have done that just forget it" he tried to stand but finn stopped him grabbing his wrist standing up and holding his hand 

"No it wasn't I just .......what happens now"

Ross went wide eyed "yo-you want to be together ? Like a couple"

Finn frowned then smirked "well I'm sorry to say but that wasn't a brotherly kiss ross and I'm not gonna ask your orientation as actually you kissed me and loved it"

Ross smiled and tugged on Finns hand dragging him to the stairs 

It made finn gulp they weren't gonna-surely not

Ross turned smiled and lead him into his room 

Finn sweated In anticipation oh shit yes they were and he was nervous as hell 

He knew he shouldn't because it's ross but still 

Finn calmed dramatically once ross shut the door and wrapped his arms found Finns waist and started kissing his neck , nibbling his ear lobes etc

By the time ross had hot finn on the bed they were both way past turned on but for some reason ross just couldn't stop the foreplay he just loved kissing finn so much   
It really was addicting 

Soon they got there clothes off and were having full body to body contact  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross had only just made them both come when he heard 

"ROSS , FINN !" It was pete. 

"Shit" ross breathed 

Finn just smirked ross pecked his lips "stay here"   
And finn reluctantly let him go before closing his eyes

He ran downstairs "coming" 

Pete smirked "oh sorry you've obviously got company I'll deal with this late see ya mate" he said gesturing to his half dressed state , he clapped his brothers back before leaving 

Ross sighed in relief before running back upstairs to find finn asleep peacefully 

He sighed and got into bed falling asleep on Finns chest


	2. In fear of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter

Ross and finn spent the next month acting like a couple ......except out of the house.

"Ross ! ROSS ! Have we got any beans in" finn shouted up the stairs 

Ross ran down "ok ok keep your knickers on" he said pulling his t shirt on and walking in 

"Or maybe not" ross winked , finn blushed "beans ?" He asked 

Ross rolled his eyes "no"

Finn sighed "we have sausages and I could make mash I suppose" 

Ross nods 

After finn cooks and eats dinner with ross , they go to bed 

"Ross ?" Finn says 

"Yeah" ross replied looking next to him 

"Are you scared"

He frowns "of what" 

"Others ....I saw what you did yestersday when I put my hand in your leg under the pub table you ....seemed not happy"

Ross sighs "yeah ok ? What i did was in fear of others but not because im ashamed but rather I don't want them looking at you funny when it comes out" 

Finn smiles


	3. Announcing it to the family

It was two months later when they boys gathered there family for the announcement 

He sighed "mum dad , moira , pete we have something to tell you" 

The all frowned 

"Me and finn.......we're a couple we've been seeing each other" 

They all stared at the two in shock before pete screamed "that's sick" in disgust 

Finn looked down anxiously and ross was really angry , how could, he say that he loves finn 

"How can you say that pete I love finn like you love debbie it's not my fault he's technically my brother" 

Ross huffed and looked away after sayin that

"Finn .....please tell me it's not true" emma said crying almost 

Finn looked up also on the brink of tears 

"I'm so sorry mum" he sobbed she then got up and darted out crying 

Moira sighed "it's not ideal but ......your family and you need someone in your corner right" she smiled sadly 

Finn just kept sobbing and Ross mouthed a silent thank you to moira before she nodded an left dragging pete leaving there dad only.

"I'm disgusted with you both" he said before leaving finn just turned and hugged ross sobbing


	4. Finale : reunion & acceptance

It had been a month since they told there family and during that month finn had refused to do anything too sexual or loving because of shame but one night he got fed up and just said hug me and so Finn was just laying on his front his head on Ross's chest happily .

"You know they will come round eventually" ross said to finn 

Finn just kissed Ross's chess and looked up "yeah I know" 

Ross just smiled and then kissed him tenderly before pushing finn back onto the bed , so he saw ross looking down at him lovingly They stayed like that for a few moments as finn played with the end of Ross's hair on the back of his head , near the beginning of Ross's neck.

Before slowly but passionately kissed again , ross had unconciously then got closer to finn and was stroking The side of Finns hips and then moved them to stroke Finns thighs , it was only when finn pulled away and gasped he realised what he had done , ross was gonna say something about it but finn just pulled him forward again and started pulling his tshirt off , then his other clothes came off as well.

it had been too long for them both but he understood why finn had stopped and so he didn't complain , because that's not what you do when you love someone.

It wasn't ideal but as time passed and the news spread , pepole got used to it because they realised ....

love knows no bounds.


End file.
